Kingdom Hearts 3: Retold
by Lover of kingdom hearts
Summary: Believing light and darkness must remain in balance, Master Xehanort seeks to spark war against the "tyranny of light" to restore equilibrium.
1. Chapter 1: The return of the quartet

I slammed on the ground after doing a little errand. After I slammed on the ground I walked up to The Mysterious Tower but I didn't go inside yet because I still have to wait for a spiky-haired Burnett. After waiting there for a good 5 minutes he finally shows up and I decided to scold him for it.

"Okay what took you so long?" I asked he smiled sheepishly.

"You know stuff. So what were you doing?" he asked and I said in response while giving a smirk.

"Secret." Sora pounded in response. I ruffled his hair.

"Come on Master Yen Sid is probably waiting for us." I said which was true because I know some things have been going on and I managed to get to get some info before I left. Apparently Riku had to go get somebody because that someone is training with Lea to be a keyblade Warrior, then afterwards he and Mickey are going to go to The Realm of Darkness to finally find Aqua and then she'll lead us to Ventus and then we'll have our Guardians of Light. So me and Sora are running up the stairs of the mysterious Tower and then we run into a certain duck and dog. Donald and Goofy. Of course Donald looked at us very angrily because he was always a grumpy grump while Goofy looked at us with a worried expression.

"Okay start talking!" Donald said.

"You two have been gone a lot time. What where you doing?"

Me and Sora chucked.

"Secret." We said in unison.

"We tell us anyway." Donald demanded.

"Now Donald if I told you it wouldn't be a surprise now what It?" I respond. I went to open the door.

"We're back!" We said excitedly but when we looked inside we saw only Yen Sid and no one else.

"Just us?" Sora asked.

"The others had important work to do. So I sent them on their way." Master Yen Sid responded.

"That's great they've could've said goodbye." Sora complains.

"Well to be fair we did take to long." I said in a matter of fact tone.

"Well it's your fault you missed them!" Donald complains.

"It is not I just like to say goodbye to all my friends." Sora says.

"Then do it faster!" Donald argues back. And it really does show that throughout the years we've been together Donald and Sora always have pointless bickering but hey I'm not complaining because it's fun to watch.

"I'm here now, right?" Sora says as he squares up in Donald's face. But luckily Yen Sid breaks the tension.

"We have matters we need to discuss." Yen Sid says so we all pay attention.

"In order to defeat Xehanort there are allies we must gather. Acting as we need to arise them from their slumber, we have discuss this before Sid and Sora."

"Hmm."

"Yes Master."

"The Mark of Mastery exam was conducted in a way to see if you had the power to wake them. However the darkness nearly took control of you both and it's stripped you of your new abilities which leaves much to be desired." Yen Sid said which made me roll my eyes in disappointment.

"Oh come on the test was rigged." I said hopping that he wouldn't go into detail of what happened last time.

"However Xehanort nearly made you both his vessel and in process stripped you of most of the power you gained. I suspect you've already noticed this correct?" After Yen Sid explained what happened, Sora is disappointed in himself for what happened while I was upset with Yen Sid for bringing up the issue.

"Yeah that's kinda why we didn't want you to mention it." I growled a little bit at the end of my sentence. Sora sighed and when I looked at him my mood changed from anger to sadness after I looked at his face. But he smiles immediately.

"Whatever. Happens all the time." Sora said. After hearing that I look at him with a displeased look and he noticed it.

"What?"

"Why you saying that like it's nothing we have to prepare for a big battle and if we're not ready we could possibly die." Not to get too pessimistic but I'm only doing this for Sora's own good he tends to be too nonchalant about everything. He puts his arm around my shoulder and says.

"Well maybe it's the way to go, I learn from the best." He said as he winked at me I raised my eyebrows at him I know what he was referring to he was referring to what I said for a first Adventure. Just go with the flow. Man I hate it when he uses my words against me.

"Yes. However our greatest chance of stopping Xehanort plan still lies within the two of you." I look at Sora who looks at me so basically the universe rests on our shoulders I don't know if that's a great thing or if that's a terrible thing but regardless it's obvious that we're going to go on another adventure but this time is to retrieve our strength so that we can stop Xehanort once and for all. I myself am personally excited for this fight as I've had a personal grape with Xehanort for years, he's caused nothing but trouble for years he's managed to separate me from the wayfinder trio the sea salt trio and even the destiny trio. And I pretty much have bottled hatred for the man for taking away the only family I had left so basically I can't wait to kill this guy once and for all.

"But first you must regain all the strength you have lost. Perhaps it is foolish to expect a full recovery however we hope you can master one power. The power of waking which you failed to master during."

Not our fault.

" There was one hero who lost his power and regained it again."

I knew who Yen Sid was referring to. When I look at Sora I see him doing silly poses which annoyed Donald and confused Goofy and which made me roll my eyes and smile.

"You should pay him a visit, maybe he can point you to the right direction."

"Got it."

"Yes Master Yen Sid." Me and Sora reply. We see Donald and Goofy walk up.

"Master Yen Sid…."

"You can count on us to take care of Sora and Sid!" Donald and Goofy say. To be honest I wouldn't mind them tagging along they've been with us for so long they pretty much become brothers to me and Sora.

"I would have it no other way i put Sid and Sora in your hands." After hearing this me and Sora put Donald and Goofy in a group hug.

"What do you know the great quartet of buddies together at last." I say in excitement which immediately destroyed by Donald.

"You can't be a keyblade Master without us." Donald said.

"Excuse Me?" I replied.

"I never thought the two of you would have failed that exam." Goofy said which shocked both me and Sora.

"What the heck Goofy?!" Sora exclaim.

"What part of "rigged exam" did you not get?" I say hoping to knock so sense in the two.

"Oh face it you're just a half pint." Donald said.

"But the four of us together make a whole pint!" Goofy said in optimism.

"Uh Pint in a half?" I said with sarcasm.

"But remember we'll keep an eye on you." Donald says as he puts his hand in the center.

"Oh this is gonna be lots of fun." Goofy said he puts his hand in the center second.

"It's not a vacation." Sora said as he puts his hand in the center third.

"But it is adventure. So we might as well go with the flow…" never thought I'd say those words again as I'm the last one to put my hand in group.

"Let's go!"

"Count on us." We say in unison.

**Time Skip**

After we said that we immediately got stuck in the Gummi ship not knowing exactly how to go to the Olympus Coliseum. And all eyes were pretty much on Sora since he was the pilot. I was looking at our coordinates and it seems like the old highways we used to take where closed.

"Come on Sora! Which way?" Donald asked. Sora continue to sit there and do nothing.

"Hey will you get serious?" sneered Donald.

"Give me a break I'm trying these things take time." Sora replied.

"Yeah Donald lay off." I said to the Duck. Sora smiled at me but then he immediately begin to from when I told him.

"Okay Sora time is up now tell us where to go." I told him and he sighed.

"May your heart be your gilding key." Goofy said as we all looked at him with curiosity.

"Where'd that come from?" I asked.

"Master Yen Sid always said that right before we went off on any real important Adventures he used to say it all the time." I tried remembering back to when I was a pupil of Master Earqus and I don't really have a clear memory of Master Yen Sid saying that. But before I could ask Goofy if that was true I saw Sora Point his keyblade and then a gate appeared.

"It's the gate!" Donald and Goofy said in unison.

"Alright! Olympus Coliseum here we come!" Sora said excitedly I rested my hand on his shoulder when I all of a sudden heard.

"It's the beginning of the end for you…" the voice said and then I turned around to find out who said that but I didn't think much because all I saw was a bright flash from the gate.


	2. Chapter 2: A Rocky Start

We arrive at the Olympus Coliseum or…. Is it? Because we were in this I don't know what but it felt like we where at the Coliseum….. just very far away from it. I look over at my pals as they where just as confused as I am.

"No fanfare?" Sora asked, he pretends that he's blowing a horn to get his point across, Donald listens out but gets nothing.

"It's looks like we missed the Coliseum." Goofy says as he looked around.

"Sora! You opened the gate!" Donald said accusing Sora, I decided to defend Sora's back.

"Donald you were pretty much nagging Sora to open a gate." I said placing my hands on my hips.

"Did not!" Donald said as he stood up to me.

"You wanna say that again?" I said as I matched his level challenging him.

"It's ok guys I slipped up, but don't worry well find him. But we need to go!" Sora said in confidence, as he began to walk in the opposite direction.

"Up the mountain?" Donald asked.

"Yeah, up is the usual direction." Sora said as he turns around, I look down to Donald.

"Donald, stop complaining for once." I said, I walk towards Sora.

"And also standing around isn't going to help us find him." Sora and I proceed forward.

"Never hurts to have your head in the clouds." Goofy agrees which causes me to smirk and Sora to smile.

"Exactly." Sora confirms, Goofy giggle and walks up. I had a feeling that Donald wasn't walking so I called for him.

"We're leaving Donald." After I said that I heard wet feet running towards us. After turning we where met with the heartless. And to be honest I don't know if I was either happy or disappointed that they were back I was disappointed because we're going to have to be fighting the same group of adversaries again but at the same time I'm happy because well I'd rather deal with them then nightmare dream eaters any day. So we prepared our weapons and we got ready to fight and I got to say for me personally when I was fighting I feel tired for some reason even though I just started getting into action. I guess Master Yen Sid was right after that old bastard Xehanort tried trapping me in the darkness during my exam I feel so weak. It really feels like I'm missing something and also these guys are much easier to take out now it takes like 3 or 5 hits to kill them. After I took at one of the heartless as I look over at Sora Donald and Goofy and I got to say Sora was struggling a lot just like me, and that led me to worry a little bit after Donald takes out the last heartless we proceeded onward. After running up two Cliff sides we made it to another area that didn't look familiar at all.

"It's feels like we're going around in circles." Goofy exclaims, which confused me the Las place doesn't even look like the previous place we where in.

"Sora…" Donald says in a low growl.

"Did I make a wrong turn?" Sora said in confusion.

"I'll just call out for him." I walked forward and began.

"HEY HERCULES WHERE ARE YOU?!" I screamed out loud. Then we see a dark cloud in the sky start to appear, then it landed on the ground and started to speak..

"All right. I know I dotted my I's, crossed my T's, zeroed the hero." I began to smirk as I realized who that was. We then see Hades in the flesh.

"So what gives? Who could possibly be trying to give me a migraine by telling that yutz's name?" After done I rambling I greeted him.

"Hey hothead long time no see." I said.

"Really? Hades?" Sora said being very displeased. But not as displeased as Hades.

"Oh, it's just you four. Oy vey." He responded.

"It's just us?" Sora said.

"Come on Hothead even for you that's cold." I said in a joking manner.

"Don't forget…. I can always turn up the heat!" He said as he got up into my face. Completely unfazed I responded with….

"Whatever."

"Wait. If Hades is here then where's Herc?" Goofy asked.

"What is everyone's infatuation with that dolt?!" Hades screamed, but then he kept his chill.

"You know what? Never mind. Never mind. I'm good because Wonderboy'll be outta my hair soon enough."

"So you're up to no good again." Sora said as he summoned his keyblade. Donald and Goofy summoned their weapons as well.

"Of course he is."

"You bet." Donald said. I walk a couple of steps.

"Look Hades we fought you two times. Well three from me but we'll save that story line for another day. It's still kind of baffles me that you don't learn anything from your previous encounters and that makes you an idiot so please do something with your life, quit the stupid plan that you most likely have that is convoluted to explain or we're going to kick your butt again." After saying that I crack my knuckles.

"Whoa, easy- what is this, Sparta? And afro, you're right! You see I'm on a schedule, so no time to toss around the old fire and brimstone." Hades said as he walked about.

"The whole cosmos is basically waiting for me to you know conquer it!" We put our weapons away.

"Poor Hades, He thinks he can actually pull it off this time." Sora said in a smart alec way. After saying that we see Hades spread his arms open.

"Where are my Titans? Show me your power!" he in kinda like a chant, after hearing that we see the clouds in the sky start to spread apart, the next thing you know we hear the ground shake, then the next thing you know we see a big powerful gust of cold wind blowing in our faces. So Elemental Titans that's his plan this time go it. The we see lava overflow on the mountain.

"Ahh Love the breeze." Hades said.

"Shut Hot spot!" I said. And the wind got powerful eventually knocking us into the air! As we flew away a screamed..

"CHEAP MOVE!"

**3RD PERSON**

Hades looked up into the direction where Sora, Sid, Donald and Goofy we're blown away.

"Ahh. That sent em sailing."

Hades looks around then realizes….

"Sailing right to where I left…. Eh no biggie." Hades walk towards the mountain.

"Nice work, boys! So, back to the whole cosmic coup thing?" The Titans begin walking off then we see a portal appear right behind Hades.

"Ugh, Really? Are you kidding? When it rains, it pours. Okay, who's the new pest?" Hades turns around to see Pete and Maleficent.

"Hey, now, that ain't no way to say hello. Specially to your old friends." Pete says which catches Hades attention.

"Oh perfect now I gotta put up with you two. Funny. I don't you doing me any memorable favors. So you can keep your Heartless this time. I'm going to my original plan. So… toodle- oo! Exits thataaway. " Hades pointed to the opposite direction.

"Hey, it was nice seeing ya! Happy trails!"

"We are not here for you. I have my own business to attend to. All I need to know if there a distinctive black box somewhere in this world?" Maleficent explained.

"Black box huh?" Hades begins to think.

"Wait, Don't tell me. Your after the one Zeus hid on earth?" Hades asked.

"Possibly, if I were, where might it be?" Maleficent asked cuts to black.


End file.
